


Spiral Rose - Our Christmas

by Farzaneelin



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Background - Freeform, Backstory, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Gift, Halo - Freeform, Reach, Romance, Sangheili - Freeform, Spartan, Special, elite, fall - Freeform, female - Freeform, ops - Freeform, theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farzaneelin/pseuds/Farzaneelin
Summary: Jack goes though an reminiscence with his childhood; how he became who he is now... Following this he receives a fruitful gift by his human companion, Cassie.





	Spiral Rose - Our Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my FA here: http://www.furaffinity.net/user/farzaneelin/

Warmth reminded Jack of the heavy blankets by which covered his half-naked body. He had awoken from the much-needed slumber, the aches in his muscles telling him that the many hours of woodcutting he had done last night had not been in vain. His brown eyes remained closed as he extended an arm towards the other side of the massive bed by which he laid upon. His hand only rested on the indentation of where the other occupant had slept for the night.  
Where was she?  
Almost immediately did Jack’s militaristic instincts spark like a catalyst, for he quickly sat up and looked around frantically for her. Worry filled the young Sangheili’s mind for the many years of combat often lead an ally not accounted for to be implied Missing In Action – the sentimental word for “dead, and never found.” Had the silver walls of his bedroom not reminded him that the great war had passed, he would have already been out looking for her.  
He gave a moment to calm himself, having already experienced a panic episode a few years ago already taught the Sangheili the art of psychological control. One, Two, Three… Breathe… One, Two, Three… Breathe… The Sangheili repeated this exercise until his mind settled, picturing rough waters mingling with a soft beach. With some coercion, the waters calmed themselves – forming a relaxing atmosphere with the sand in unison. The Sangheili loved the beach – the smell of the cold, salty sea water… The sounds of the sand being beaten around by liquid bully the humans call “sea…” The warm rays of the sun gently massaging his light skin – all of these factored into his renewed sense of calm.  
Jack then shifted his body once more, swinging his legs over the edge of his side of the bed. He allowed a mute yawn to escape his mandibles, stretching his arms out before giving yet another look-around of his bedroom… He already figured his familiar had ventured to the living room to prepare breakfast, without a desire to wake him. After all, Sangheili were known to be stubborn when it came to their rest – less than their desired amount of sleep meant a whole day’s worth of less-than-ample mood swings.  
Though, he hasn’t heard even a speck of dust impact their concrete floors, Jack knew that a mute house wasn’t a house without occupants – especially when one of those very occupants is a one of stealth. However, something was amiss with the entire atmosphere of his home – something neither right, nor wrong.  
He then lifted his covers from his body before shivering with sincere regret- it felt as though a ghost had sent some sort of invisible wind made ice to haunt the reptile’s body. Being one with little to no experience of the Earth’s winter, his body immediately accepted the invitation with a sustained convulsion throughout its limbs. This caused the soft scales of the Sangheili’s skin to prickle upward; the equivalent to a human’s goosebumps.  
Jack would have retreated to the safe haven of his bed, perhaps even invite his familiar into it to generate further heat of their own. However, the moment he placed his palm against where he once lay was the moment he knew such would be ineffective in the art of seduction – for the heat had already escaped his hospitality and left behind the same taunting cold that had already molested him.  
The poor Sangheili felt robbed! But alas, there was no sense in becoming a frozen statue to spite the cold. He stood up with one, fluid motion… The cold taunting his act with a reminder of their existence; yet another soft blow of the icy wind brushed itself against his body. This immediately prompted Jack to make way through the bedroom to enter a small, doorless hallway that separated the bedroom from the bathroom. Within was two large doors by which made up the two walls of the hallway; one was decorated with stickers of all shapes and sizes, and the other only contained black coloring with a Sangheili hieroglyph of his name printed onto its center.  
He opened his closet. In front of him was revealed a tall mirror by which contained four circular protrusions going vertically down its center. It revealed to Jack himself as a Sangheili of perhaps seven feet four inches; wearing only black silk shorts over his grey and slender body. His skin was covered in scars ranging from former stab wounds, gun shot wounds, burn wounds, to even lash marks…. They all covered his body from the neck down, mostly purple and pink in color. He noted the especially-large slash marks which formed a giant “X” across his chest- hinting the use of a sword in creating the usually-fatal wound. The only scars that matched their own colors were across his neck, ankles, and wrists; they were flat, almost in the shape of collars and chains by which served the purpose of binding him down in the mercy of a torturer.  
The memories of such once haunted Jack without mercy no matter where he was or what he was doing; they were everywhere… In his dreams, even. Having to watch his own father be executed in the name of heresy by his own brother, followed by Jack himself being tortured to the brink of death in the name of heresy by influence. These left a scar no amount of concealer can hide, he still could vividly remember every aspect of his supposed-to-be demise; after being cut to a far extent, Jack was meant to bleed to death. He remembered hanging by his wrists while watching his blood drop from his body and splash upon the cold metal floors… At least, that is what Jack thought the floors were made of- for there was too much of his blood on the floor to tell what material they were made of. Often times his brother would force Jack to stare forwards so he could watch his own brother penetrate his body with the Katana, before shoving his head downwards to watch him bleed.  
Eventually the body goes into shock- it wasn’t long before the then-child fell into unconsciousness… Before he did, however, he heard the doors to the room open- his eyes, then blurred, shown only the outline of a large Sangheili in Ultra-grade armor… His visor casting a deep red light towards wherever he stared. Jack remembered feeling something sharp penetrate his neck- a needle, perhaps… It was obviously was not why he had lost his long-woken state, further wonderland drew the conclusion that it was whatever the Ultra had given him by which resulted in Jack’s survival. For he eventually found himself encapsulated in an escape pod in the planet he learned to be called “Reach.” Covered in his own blood, his wounds searing pain by which radiated throughout his child body. It was these cries of pain in which brought him to his discovery by what he now calls his family.  
In the past, the memories of his torture would trigger an episode of what the humans call PTSD; his episodes would be so unstable to the point where he was eventually placed in a psychiatric facility for months. While there, he learned how to cope with his triggers by turning them from negative to positive ones. Evidentially his old coping mechanism during the war was no longer enough, for back then his distraction was the war itself – by which was, again, no longer. In consequence, he had nothing strong to defeat his inner torments.  
Now he is no longer is tormented by those old memories. While they do and forever will exist within his mind, they are buried in the great outcomes of his pain. He was found by a human scientist who was part of a military program which produced “Spartans,” human super-soldiers. Due to the amount of human blood spilt in the war, the scientist wanted nothing more but for the Spartans to kill off every last member of the then-covenant; even forcing her own son into the program. Being one whom lost her own parents to the great genocide committed by Jack’s species, the Scientist initially sought to use Jack as a test subject for potential biological weaponry. However, upon studying him in her laboratory she discovered what would turn Jack from an enemy to her own child.  
When the forerunners had gone extinct and utilized machines to replicate the species that they had destroyed, they established a singular family tree to contain the genetic aspects of the forerunners. They’ve purposely mixed both the Human and Sangheili gene pool so their traits would begin to physically show during present time for a singular individual, never for everyone of the other species. However, their ability to modify genetics to such complex standards left them to die without an opportunity to fix an error; one of the two Species could contain the genetic fragments of the forerunners by which allowed invulnerability, while the other Species contained the fragments by which allowed their own forerunner abilities. The question of whom received what was answered with the Master Chief’s existence; he contained the invulnerability against the Didact, but didn’t have the supernatural abilities to use against the Didact himself. This meant, from the Scientist’s discover, that Jack contained those very abilities the Master Chief lacked.  
Of course, none of this would be discovered until after the Covenant war had ended. The only knowledge that the Scientist, whom would later reveal herself as Jane Graves, had was that Jack had this special DNA within him. Rather than put him to waste, she chose to take him in as her own- to be utilized as not part of her new family, but also as a weapon to use against the genocidal Covenant.  
And so he was raised with two human children, who both would eventually become what they were destined to- super soldiers. The only difference they, who identify themselves as “Rose,” had between the traditional Spartan and themselves is that they were allowed their humanity; a luxury which Jack learned from in nurture. It was humanity by which made able to form a strong bond with his new family. Naturally, with any adopted child the first few weeks were a struggle- for he was still recovering from the trauma he had experienced. As time went on he became closer and closer who he would eventually begin calling “Jane” as his his mother and her son, by which was named “Doc,” his brother. As for the adopted sister, he often called her the “evildoer” of the family; for often Jack and her got into quarrels which often coincided with their rivalry. As time went on their relationship evolved from competitive rivals to… Familiars… It was this evolution which provided the acceptance of her true name, “Cassie,” to the Sangheili.  
Now the scars reminded Jack of what came out of his pain- he had a family to love, a purpose to live, and life itself. Prior to the attack on Reach, Rose was only known to four individuals- the very people whom made it up. Their existance to the outside world wouldn’t be known until the Fall of reach, where Rose would implement themselves with the human military. Although an alliance with a Sangheili was considerably controversial to the humans, especially when the genocide was at its worst in Galactic history, Jack’s usefulness outweighed the sentiments the military had. He could easily interpret and translate the Sangheili language for the Office of Naval Intelligence, and his forerunner abilities as well as the abilities of his human brother and sister often provided humanity a considerable advantage in battle. However, this did not mean Rose was appreciated despite two of them being Spartans; they were seen as mere tools rather than people. They wouldn’t be recognized for their efforts until long after the war, where they became decorated veterans and were granted the rank of “Commander.”  
Now, Jack is a diplomat for humanity in Sangheili-human affairs and a law enforcement officer in the Earth city of New Mombasa. “Doc” became an Office of Naval Intelligence agent, and Jack’s familiar became a Special Enforcement Officer for the same city Jack worked under . Life was good- if not perfect.  
It’s interesting how the worst of life can eventually turn into the best out of it all. To achieve from nothing, you must be willing to put something up to drive you to the top of the mountain of life. For Rose, it was their spirits that drove them- their loyalty to one another, especially during the most troubling of times. Jack could never be any less thankful for his family.  
Remembrance aside, Jack returned to the task of dressing himself. Hanging left of his mirror hung the jet-black robe he always wore with a heavy leather material and long sleeves. Just by looking at the leather alone it was almost guaranteed to keep the chilled Sangheili warm. It was also the only piece of Sangheili culture Jack had in his possession, the remainder of his articles of clothing being nothing more but modified human works.  
He put the robe on in haste, for the cold was causing his convulsions to intensify. After doing so he knelt with his hands searching under the feet of the mirror to find his Katana, sheathed within its silver-and-gold container with the handle of pure silver leather. While the Katana seemed nothing more but a typical blade, it was modified to produce plasma around its entire body – thus mimicking the same damage potential as an traditional Energy Sword. Jack tied the ropes of his Katana to his robe, exiting his room to investigate where the familiar had fled to.  
Jack and his familiar lived in a square-shaped one-story home in the middle of a dense forest. It contained a master bedroom, a guest bedroom, two bathrooms, and a living room with a kitchen merged into it. The exit Jack took upon himself to travel lead him to a wide hallway in the form of a “T,” with the tail leading to the living room, one end the left door to the empty guest room, and the other the master bedroom.  
The walls of the hallway were silver in paint, partially covered with dozens of framed pictures. As he traveled Jack glanced at a few of them; his eyes meeting a picture of a head-portrait of himself staring at the camera with his innocent brown eyes while holding a whole salmon-fish between his mandibles. Behind him was a fish tank to an aquarium he and his familiar had visited, by which Jack personally initially thought to be a kind of fancy sea food restaurant. Fortunately, the staff of the aquarium allowed him to take the salmon home and consume it without cost – either in fear or in embarrassment of his kind.  
A chuckle escaped Jack’s mandibles followed by a shake of his head- this happened only a month ago, so it called into question what other mannerisms the Sangheili can get himself into in the span of a year. Despite being raised by humans he was mostly clueless on human culture. After all, he was an Alien – a confused one at that. He left the hallway to be met with the massive kitchen-living room; a large T.V stood on top of a black, metal stand with glass doors. In front of it was a U-shaped black leather couch that stood in front of a black glass table, or what Cassie called “the dinner table.” There was a gap between the living room and the kitchen which was separated by a long silver counter. The kitchen itself was square in shape, with an island in the middle of an “U” shape of counter, stove, a fridge, and a dishwasher.  
Looking to the dinner table did Jack’s eyes meet with a red box. A white bowtie stood tall on top of it, as though with pride. Looking closer revealed that the bowtie had the Sangheili’s name printed in ink with fine cursive; the handwriting of his familiar. Curiosity filled him, so he took the box and popped its lid off. Inside was a matured rose, rich in color. It’s smell delighted him, the sight alluding him to stare with wonder. To some, especially humans, the gift was invaluable; for flowers with its roots intact were often taken as an eyesore. To Jack, it was valuable; for he always wanted to plant his own rose garden somewhere in the perimeter of their home… So when the time came for him to join his ancestors in the afterlife he would still have planted a permanent mark on the Earth with the remembrance of Rose… His family.  
And now he could begin his work; especially with the packet of seeds that had been hiding beneath the box. Joy flooded his hearts like the damn to a great lake had burst. He was already soaking his mind in thoughts of the placement of the roses to best meet the home’s romantic theme, not even realizing that the other occupant had snuck behind him.  
“Like your gift?” It was Cassie, who slowly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Jack carefully set the Rose down with the box, and turned to face the shorter human by which he proudly called his familiar- the love of his life. She was six feet one inch tall, with dirty blonde hair that was only long enough to make slight contact with her shoulders. Her blue eyes were like the waters the beach we always pictured in his mind; her skin of even color, almost like the color of the sand. While she did contain a medium bust, it was made up for by the detail of muscle in her slender body. It was always a sight to see, his love. It brought his mind to silence and tranquility, the very thought of her was enough to calm any storm in the depths of his then-troubled mind.  
Jack took a step closer to her, so their fronts connected; black robe against black tank-top and shorts. As he placed his hands onto her hips, she cupped his head so her forehead can meet his. After some warm moments passed, she planted a kiss onto Jack smiling mandibles. With that magnificent voice of hers, she said very kindly…  
“Merry Christmas, Jack.”


End file.
